


Back to Church

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I call this bittersweet fluffiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to Church

**Author's Note:**

> I call this bittersweet fluffiness.

Title: Back to Church  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #11: author’s choice, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge: Christingle.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: I call this bittersweet fluffiness.

  
~

Back to Church

~

Draco had never liked church. He tolerated the music well enough, but the incense made him cough, and kneeling hurt.

Yet, here he was, in a church. At least it was almost Christmas.

The candles in the christingles flickered, and Draco’s boots clicked on the floor as he walked up the aisle.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up. “Draco?” He blinked, apparently only just realising how long he had been there. “Guess I got carried away.” He smiled. “It felt as if my parents were close.”

Draco sat down. “It’s all right. Take as much time as you need. I like churches.”

~


End file.
